The immediate goal of this study is to examine variations in the reactions of Japanese Americans to a farm labor conflict involving Japanese American farmers (members of the Nisei Farmers League) on the one hand and Mexican and other minority group farm workers (members of the United farm Workers Union) on the other. The broader objective of the project is to develop a theoretical framework which relates variations in critical dimensions of individuals' ethnicity to variations in the way that they respond to a conflict involving members of their own ethnic group and members of another ethnic group. Our analysis, in the farm labor issue, suggests that different values of three key independent variables (rural vs. urban residence, generation, and identification and participation in the Japanese American community) either encourage or discourage "inconsistencies" with respect to the way Japanese Americans experience their ethnicity. In turn, we expect that the degree of consistency or inconsistency will either encourage or discourage the development of personal "crosspressures" for persons in such a conflict with inter-ethnic ramification. A small survey of 500 Japanese American males from a rural (Fresno County, California) and an urban (Los Angeles County, California) area will be drawn and interviewed. Multivariate techniques will be used to test propositions derived from the theoretical model.